Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing systems may be used to simulate the progress of one or more chemical reactions. In some cases, the progress of such chemical reactions may be mutually dependent due to the reactions having common reaction precursors.